reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary and Marie
The relationship between Mary Stuart and her mother Marie de Guise. They had a distant mother daughter relationship full of love and tension. Mary loved her mother, but didn't feel very close to her due to having lived in France for most of her life; while her mother was Regent in Scotland keeping the throne secure. Early History Mary was the only daughter of Marie and King James V of Scotland. When Mary was 5 Marie sent her to France to be raised in French Court and to become the wife of Francis. Marie remained in Scotland as Regent for her daughter, and tried to keep England from taking over so she could keep the throne secure for Mary. Recently Mary discovered that her mother is dying from an incurable condition affecting her lymph and lungs. Season One In The Consummation, Marie makes her first appearance to French Court when she discovers that Mary plans the wed Bash and not Francis due to the prophecy of Nostradamus. By paying for a fake message that Queen Mary I is dead, Mary eventually chooses to marry Francis; later she is furious when she discovers her mother's scheme and tells Marie to get out of her life. Season Two In Forbidden, Marie returns to France for her brother's funeral. Later she has a chat with Mary about failing to provide an heir, having separate bedrooms from Francis, and letting Lola come between them. Mary then reveals to her mother that she was attacked and raped, and gives this as the reason why things are bad between her and Francis. Mary notices that her mother is not acting like herself, and soon discovers that she is taking opiates. Mary inquires why because Lola was nearly poisoned, and she begins to light into her mother as she thinks that Marie simply has a incredible thirst for power and misses sitting on her throne. Marie apologizes for being an inadequate mother, and sadly admits to her daughter that she is dying from a condition that originated in her lymph and lungs, and that she has been taking the tinctures in increasing amounts everyday or else she's in unbearable pain. Mary tells her mother that she will stay at court and have the doctors take care of her, but Marie says that she is past this point and must return to Scotland to help Mary's weak brother James for as long as she is able. Marie further says that she wanted the world for her daughter, that she wanted England and France to fall at Mary's feet, that she has always protected her, and that she will no longer be able to protect her when she is gone. Marie also felt bad that she couldn't protect her daughter when she needed it most, she finally tells Mary to fight for herself, her country, and finally to have an heir and be unassailable. Mary puts her mother's mind at ease by promising her that she will not let Elizabeth, nor any usurper take her country from her, and she will protect her throne. Season Three In The Price, When Mary receives a letter from her ailing mother asking for help to keep her armies supplied with weapons, food etc. as the English have taken control of one of Scotland's supply routes. Francis, Mary and Charles set up for war ships to go to Scotland to ward off the English and supply Marie's army. Later Mary discovers that the plan failed and hundreds are dead, she then makes a plan to fool the English and send them away from Scotland. When Francis falls seriously ill and dies for a few minutes, Charles brings Delphine to help Francis; however Bash warns that the price for her help is another human life, but Mary says that she will give her life for her husband. Delphine heals Francis and he comes back to life. Back in Scotland, Marie de Guise is writing her daughter a letter telling her that they work well together, as she gets up and looks out of the window; suddenly Marie doesn't look well and collapses to the floor. The maids and guards rush to her side, and realize that she is dead. Gallery Maryr32.gif Mary & Marie1.jpg Mary3.jpg Mary4.jpg Mary5.png MaryMarie.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos(1) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (4) 595 slogo.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0352.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0391.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0433.jpg Reign113-1281.jpg Reign-funeral-photo.jpg Trivia *Marie and Mary will be reunited in the coming Season Three when Marie returns to French Court. *Marie and Mary often exchanged letters to keep in contact. *During Season One, Mary was seen a few times plotting revenge against her mother. *As of Forbidden, Mary reconciled with her mother after discovering her serious illness. *Historically Mary was Marie's only child to survive to adulthood. *Historically Marie had 2 sons by her first husband: Louis II, Duke of Longueville **both died in early childhood. *In The Price, When Mary says that she will give her life to save Francis, she doesn't realize that the price is the life of her mother. *Historically Marie had 2 sons with her second husband King James V before Mary was born. **both died on the same day: April 21, 1541. Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Female Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship